Girl or Beast
by Rina8294
Summary: Note:I'm not sure what the "Beauty is the Beast" thing is, but it is the closest topic to my story. An Elvin girl born and raised to kill creatures that tried to come into her people's village, but one wrong move from her would change the villages lives forever. With the girl gone, the villagers have to close the Golden Gate. Or do they? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Victoria was born on a stormy night; her father was fighting off snow lions that night and was unable to see his very own daughter being born. Her hair was as white as the snow and her eyes were as blue as the sea, but one thing about her didn't seem right. No one could ever figure it out. Not even her own mother.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" asked her father when he realized that unlike normal children she was born with all of her teeth.

"I'm not sure," said the doctor.

"Well, I really don't care," said her mother, "I think she is beautiful, no matter what."

"Well, one more birth to the Elvin world is a great treasure," said the doctor packing up his things and leaving into the night, "Let's just hope she won't be the last."

* * *

Chapter 1- Victoria POV

It was just one of those days where you wish you were like all the other teens. Sadly, I was never like any of the other teenagers in my village. None of them had to guard the village from lions or any other creature that tried to get past her and into the village. My father has always told me about all of the deaths that have been caused by the "monsters" or the "beasts". So now the only thing that is keeping them out of the village is me...

"Victoria?" called my mother from the kitchen. I sat up, tired of trying to fight staying awake, I swung my feet off the end of my bed and gracefully crossed my room and quietly snuck out of my room and into the kitchen right behind my mother.

"Yes, mother," I said when I was right behind her. She squeaked slightly in surprise before turning around to see me standing there.

"Dear, you almost scared me to death," she said holding a hand to her chest, "I swear the more you spend time out of the gate with all of those beasts the more you start to act like one." I watched her nose curl up slightly at the word beast.

"Oh mother; there is no need to worry. I'm not turning into a beast," I said smiling, "I already am one." I jumped forward and hugged my mother tightly as she laughed. Her laugh ran through my ears like sweet bells or the sweet call of beautiful song birds in the morning.

"I think that you need a free day every now and then," she said in all seriousness.

"Oh mother, you know that if I take a free day, the town will probably be attacked," I said allowing her to land a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, but you need to learn how to be a girl," she said pulling me back just enough to look into my sea blue eyes.

"Mother," I said before I pulled away and turned from her, "I should get ready." I slowly walked back into my room. I brought my bow and arrows out and placed them on my bed. I pulled on my dark green tank top and my black Jean shorts. My belt hung loosely around my hips. I pulled on my black leather boots.

"So," said my mother standing in my doorway, "Have you noticed that some of the boys here have gotten older?" I looked over her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother, even if I did start looking,"I sighed cause I knew that all she wanted was for me to be normal like everyone else, "It's not like they would see me."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked me putting her hands on her hips.

"They don't see me as a girl," I said looking at her and crossing my arms in front of my chest, "They see me as the girl that guards the gate to the village, nothing more; nothing less."

"Well, how do you know that?" she asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her and turned around to grab my bow and arrows.

"I just know. I need to leave," I said pushing past her.

At the edge of the Golden Gate, I set up my spot in one of the nearest trees. I climbed out on one of the top branches and watched the wild life all around me. I felt as if I could fly.

"I don't see why my mom keeps wanting me to be like every other girl in the village," I said to myself, "I mean I'm happy to be by myself..." I looked down at the ground underneath me. I watched as a rabbit hopped around happily, but then something happened. One minute the rabbit was hopping the next it was dead on the ground. I looked closer, but no claw or teeth marks. I jumped down from where I was sitting and landed on my feet. I looked over at the dead rabbit before trying to figure out what had killed the poor thing.

"I swear you're half cat," said a guy's voice from behind me. I frowned and turned to find Shawn; standing there as if he owned the world. I felt as if I could pounce on him and not feel sorry.

"Only you would think that," I said tightening my hand on my bow. I let a low growl rumble from my chest.

"Well, can I take my catch back to the village with me?" he asked me smirking as he nodded towards the dead rabbit.

"You... You did that?" I asked feeling faint almost. Surprisingly it wasn't because I couldn't stand blood or the smell of dead animals, but it was the fact that it was him that killed the rabbit. That he could kill and not give a damn about the animal that he just shot. It wouldn't shock me any that if I turned my back to him, he would shoot me in the shoulder and laugh.

"Yeah, beautiful," he said holding his hand loosely on his gun that hung on his belt.

"Fine," I said turning and running into the forest.

"Victoria!" he shouted after me, "Come back! Victoria!" I could hear him start to run after me, but then I didn't hear anything. I ran all the way to a beautiful meadow, that only I knew about. I leaned up against one of the trees, trying to catch my breath. Once I did and looked up, I would never forget what I saw that moment. I saw two beautiful white lions. I could tell that they were males, because of the mane on their heads. I took a step towards them, but then noticed them eye me cautiously.

"Oh,"I said putting my bow and arrows down on the other side of the tree; then taking, yet again, another step closer. I watched as the lions looked at each other; I could have sworn that they nodded slightly at one another. The one to my left came closer to me until he was close enough for me to either scream or pet him.

"You're beautiful," I said watching him sit and cock is head to the side. I took a step closer and held my hand out for him do either bite or sniff. I closed my eyes ready to either feel fur under it or teeth as he took a bite out of me. Instead of feeling teeth, I felt him lick me. I opened my eyes and he didn't move away, but moved towards me a little more. I placed my hand near his nose expecting him to pull away, but he placed his nose against me. I smiled slightly and slowly moved my hand over his nose and up his head. I scratched him behind his ears and listened to him purr. I giggled as the other one came over to me and nudged me with his head.

"You're beautiful too," I said kissing his nose.

"This way! I think I saw her go this way," said a guy's voice. I looked over and my eyes widened. Both lions moved past me, almost as if they wouldn't let anything hurt me.

"No, please," I whispered so that they had to turn their heads to look at me, "can you just take me a little ways away so that they don't find me here?" The lion that saw me first, came over and pulled past me enough just so his back was level with my hips.

"My name is James," I heard him say to me, but his lips didn't move.

"James," I said swinging my leg over his back.

"My name is Matt," said the other one. I nodded at him and gently wrapped my arms around James's neck and held on as he ran into the forest. They ran for what seemed only a brief time before they stopped. I looked up and saw that we had stopped only a few yards from the Golden Gate. I slid off and kissed them both on their noses before starting towards the Gate, but I stopped and saw that they were still there.

"Please go," I said.

"When will we see you again?" asked James sounding hopeful. I looked back at him and then thought for a moment.

"Tonight," I said hurrying back to him to hug him and then I turned to hug Matt slightly. They both started purring.

"We will be waiting here for you," said Matt.

"No, please. I don't want them to find you. I will just meet you in the clearing," I said putting my hands under his great head. He sighed, but then nodded. With that, I turned and hurried to the gate; this time when I looked back they were gone.

"That's my boys," I said quietly. Then in a far off distance I heard two happy roars. I smiled before I turned and walked back to the gate to wait for whoever it was that was looking for me. I looked around and saw no one there. I smiled to myself before I climbed up the tree and into my spot again.

* * *

"Shawn, you said you knew where your little girlfriend went," said Jake thumping Shawn on the back.

"Well, she is quite the wild fire she is," he said looking smug. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to stand right under me. He walked right under where I was at, slowly I positioned myself into a pouncing position and jumped from the tree and landed right on top of him. I grabbed a fallen tree branch and placed it under his chin.

"So when where you going to tell me that I was now your property?" I asked feeling angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Victoria's POV

"Whoa! Vic, put the stick down," said Shawn pulling on the stick so that I didn't end up choking him.

"Why? Why should I do anything that you say? I belong to no one, especially not you," I said letting go of the stick and walking way from the group of gawking eyes that rested on my back as I walked away. If my mother could only see this... The one reason that I am different from all the others.

* * *

The sun had finally set and people were starting to blow out their candles and head to bed. I waited until my mom and dad finally went to bed before I snuck out of my window and ran for the gate. Once there, I turned and looked back at the houses.

"I love you mom... Dad, it seems almost as if yesterday that you and I were walking around down by the gate. Don't hold your breath... Don't come looking for me. I will be back... Once I figure out who I really am," I said pushing open the gate just enough to slip through. I turned towards the forest and ran. Hoping that I would stumble across James and Matt once again. I kept my eyes open and ears on guard, I could never really be sure what I might run into on my way to the meadow.

"James, I don't think she's coming..." I heard a voice say, "What if we have scared her off like we do with all the others that smell just like her?"

"We didn't, I have a feeling about her... She might be our mate, Matt," said James sounding proud.

"Well, I guess that depends," I said coming out of the trees, "Who will be mounting me first."

"Mounting and riding is for horses," said Matt, but he wasn't a lion anymore. He was a handsome man with nice muscles that seemed to shine in the moon light that seemed to deflect right off of him.

"Ah, then what is it you do?" I asked trying to not let his white skin destract me.

"Well, we romance the female and then get her to bare our cubs," said James sending me a croked smile. I looked over at him and wish that I hadn't. He was a nice shade of gold, with brown hair that seemed to make his blue eyes look as black as the night sky. His muscles were much more prominent and smoother than Matt's. I wished silently that they would have at least a shirt of some kind to put on.

"Well, in this state I'm sure the two of you don't have any problem with that," I said winking at both of them. They smiled and then stood up to greet me.

"Well, we normally start out like this and then shift into our lion form, but you caught us on the opposite foot," said Matt taking my left hand and kissing it with his gentle yet hard lips.

"Paw, you mean," I said smiling slightly as Jame took my other hand and doing the same.

"Well, I guess that depends on if we are shifted or not," said James taking a step back.

"So why is it that I can hear you when you are in animal form?" I asked feeling stronger than nomal.

"Well, would you like a one on one, or try it yourself?" asked Matt looking from me to Shawn.

"Well, which would be faster?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at them.

"Well, one on one is normally faster," said Shawn taking a step closer to me. I looked into his blue eyes, the feeling on falling into his arms was almost over whelming.

"Who will be my teacher?" I asked almost breathlessly.

"He will," said Matt, "I have other things to be doing. There is a girl from the other gate that is the same as you. I just seem to be making the moves on her faster than he is."

"I'm sure that isn't bothering you at all," said Shawn winking at Matt. Matt nodded before shifting and running into the thick trees.

"Well, teacher..." I said running my hand through my white hair, "Where do we start?" He smiled at me before stepping behind me and pulling me towards him. My back finally molded against his chest. I could smell mown grass on him along with spring water and heat.

"We start by molding our minds together," he said placing his hands on my hips and holding me close to him.

"Then?" I asked wanting him to continue touching me.

"Then, we mold out strength together," he said kissing my neck. I smiled and sighed deeply. The desire to turn around and kiss him back was almost over powering.

"Mind, strength, and body?" I said sounding a little alarmed that I seemed to know what was going on.

"See, you're a natural," he said letting his hot breath run against the skin of my neck and shoulder.

"So let's get this started," I said turning in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself up against him.

* * *

We walked to the middle of the meadow and leaned down on all fours.

"Okay, now take a deep breath and imagine yourself a wild lion that can't be tamed," said Shawn in my ear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and began to think of myself as the one incharge. I felt the air around my change and then a sudden shift and when I opened my eyes I could see everything, but with ten times better sight.

'Wow, I think I actually did it,' I said.

'And you already know how to use mind speak,' said Shawn shifting into his lion form.

'Cool, now what?' I asked hoping that I was learning faster than other in the past have.

'Now, we run. Tag, I'm it," he said as he hunched over. I laughed before taking off through the trees. I didn't have to wait long for him to catch up with me, but the minute that his nose almost came in contact with my shoulder I lept for low tree branches to get myself off of the ground.

'Ha ha, now try and get me,' I said letting my tongue hang out to one side.

'That, beautiful, is cheating,' he said laughing as he started to climb the tree.

'How is that cheating? You never said that I couldn't use my surroundings against you in the game,' I said jumping down from the branch I was on and landing safely on the ground. He looked back and smiled at me. I winked at him and took off running again.

'Good point. I guess it is more of the fact that you have known how to act according to the surroundings. Maybe after your training you could teach me a few things,' he said slowing down to a walk. I got a far enough distance away before I turned around to face him.

'Maybe,' I said rolling over on my back to expose my underside. 'We'll have to see how this works out between us.' He smiled at me before rushing over faster than I had time to react to. He was over the top of me before I could manage to get up or even roll over.

'I think I win,' he said licking me under my chin. I closed my eyes and felt my body shift back to normal. Instead to feeling fur against bare skin, I felt skin against skin. I looked down to see that once I had turned back into myself, my clothes seemed to have vanished. I wanted to scream and pull out from underneath him, but I wanted to feel his passion. His licks became kisses on my neck as he slowly ran his hands over my sides.

"Shawn... I... I..." I tried to get out through pleasurable moans, but nothing more came from my mouth before he covered mine with his. He let his hands move towards my chest when he realized what he was touching.

"Oh!" he said sounding shocked. His eyes ran over my bare skin, making me blush from the way he looked at me.

"Does the... um... loss of clothes happen all the time?" I asked wishing that he would cover my naked body with his own bare flesh.

"Well, I normally take my clothes off before I shift," he said.

"Normally? As in you didn't this time," I said making sure that I understood him correctly.

"Yeah, which means I don't have pants now..." he said lowering himself back on top of me.

"So, we did mind, and strength..." I said realizing that there was a burning feeling in my lower stomach.

"We mold to each other," he said running his hands down my bare sides. He reached my knees and pulled them up, so that they were bent.

"All right," I said I closed my eyes and waited for the passion to overwhlem me.

* * *

The sun was coming up and the birds were singing. Shawn and I were wrapped up in each others embrace on the floor of the meadow covered in large leaves.

"Training is complete then?" asked Matt as he walked back under his tree and sat down. He looked over at the two of us and started to laugh.

"Training was hardly needed for this one," said Shawn kissing my neck. I let out a low pur.

"Whoa, cool it there big momma," said Matt hearing my pur and probably my thoughts and images that I was sending Shawn.

"Why? Don't you like the detail?" I asked pushing Shawn on his back and getting on top of him.

"Not really..." said Matt looking away as Shawn wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, then stay out of my head," I said looking over at him.

"Will do," he said, "I might just have to be guarded around you two from now on."

"Sounds like an excilent idea," said Shawn sending me images of last night.

"Ah!" said Matt before he shifted and ran off. Shawn and I smiled at each other before laughing at what had just happened.


End file.
